Scarf
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Vincent wonders why Cid wears a scarf.


Cid sat in his favorite chair as he went over the blueprints for his latest project. He couldn't help but feel as if something (in this case someone) was watching him. The only other person in the room had been Vincent and every time he looked over, Vincent was reading his book. Still, after being with the gunman for as long as he had, some habits rubbed off on him. Finally the pilot had enough. "Is there somethin' you wanna ask me?"

The raven haired looked up from his book. "Hm? Oh now that you mention it, I do." Cid hummed. He knew something was on his lover's mind. Vincent put down the book and asked something Cid never would have thought of, "Why do you wear a scarf?"

"Because I'm a pilot, duh. Wow Vince, that was kind of a dumb question ta ask."

"Ah, but you wear it on days you're not flying. Besides that its the middle of spring, so you can't say you're cold."

Cid didn't know what he was trying to do, whether it was a genuine question or if he was trying to make the pilot look dumb. Either way Cid was going to be one step ahead. The blonde stood up and took the scarf off holding it in front of himself and stepped over to the other male. "Ya really wanna know why I wear this scarf that made from the strongest Wutaian fabric?"

Vincent nodded, expecting a long sentimental story on how he got the scarf when he was a child and it sparked his dreams of becoming a pilot. That's not what he got. With a swift motion Cid grabbed Vincent and pulled him forward. In the process he grabbed the gunman's arms and tied them behind his back with the scarf. The blonde made sure his lover landed gracefully bent over the coffee table.

_When the hell did he get so fast? Better yet when did I get so slow? _Vincent thought bitterly. He looked up to see Cid smirking. Vincent gulped. "The reason is to catch sexy pieces of ass like you."

The gunman glared. "Cid...don't you dare..." The pilot walked around behind the other and pushing Vincent's shirt up. "Cid I'm warning you- Ahhh!" he shivered as the blonde ran his fingers down the his spine. The rough hands slid down the lithe frame, drawing out another shiver. Cid wiggled the pants down and grinned. "Well someone is enjoying themselves. Look at ya Vince...I haven't even touched ya much."

That earned him other glare which quickly changed as Cid stroked him. The gunman's cheeks flushed as he moaned. The other hand came up to tease the exposed entrance, making the gunman raise his rear higher. Vincent whimpered as Cid would slide the finger in, stimulate his prostate a pull out. That combined with the pilot's hand around his length was driving him insane. "Cid...don't tease me, you know I hate that."

Cid grinned and pulled his hands away making his lover whimper. "You know Vince, yer so high and mighty with yer intelligence and being so well read. I think its time someone knock you down a peg." he slid to fingers into the gunman and pumped them in and out, making Vincent squirm and moan. When the raven haired's moans grew too intense he would pull away until he settled. After Vincent calmed he would do it again.

"I want you to beg for it, Valentine. I want you to beg for me to fuck you."

Vincent barely managed to glare up at him. His brain was so clouded with lust he didn't know how much more he could take. Though he would never admit it, but he liked this side of Cid. It sent shivers down his spine and aroused him more than anything else when the blonde was dominant. So he decided to swallow his pride. "Please Cid...please fuck me."

"I can't hear you."

"Please! Fuck me! Make me your bitch!"

"Good boy. That's what I wanted ta hear."

Cid pet him gently and undid his own pants, freeing his aching member. Seeing Vincent so vulnerable nearly sent him over the edge. He tilted Vincent's head up slowly and traced his lips.

"Open."

The gunman complied and took the pilot's member in his mouth. His tongue swirled as he lapped at it enthusiastically, moaning and sending vibrations down the length. He took it in more and suckled hard. Cid moaned and ran his fingers through the silky back locks. Before he could release, he pulled away slowly.

The pilot positioned himself behind Vincent and slid in. A moan escaped from the gunman's lips and he fought back the urge to buck back against it. Cid gave no time for adjustment. He knew his lover could take it. Grabbing the curvy hips before him, he slammed in. Vincent cried out and hissed. Cid started at a rough, fast pace which reduced Vincent to a moaning mess beneath him. The gunman bucked back, trying to get his lover's length as deep as possible.

Cid's hand reach over and gripped a fistful of hair, tugging at it like a leash. Vincent moaned louder and arched his back. The blonde smirked, "If only the others could see you now. Bent over and beggin' for me to fuck you hard. Yer nothin' but a little slut underneath all that sophistication. Isn't that right? Say it. Admit yer a whore"

Vincent bit his lip but Cid rammed straight into his sweet spot and mercilessly exploited it,"I'm- Ahh!- a whore. I'm your slut! Ahhhh!"

Within minutes Cid had the ex-Turk crying out his name and begging for permission to come.

"Please let me come...Cid please...Ahh!" begged Vincent. Cid growled and brought his hand down on Vincen't bottom and a loud slap. "You better come hard for me then."

It was all it took to send Vincent over the edge. He screamed out his lover's name and spilled over himself and the coffee table. Cid pulled out and threw the other on the couch releasing over Vincent's perfect face. The blonde smiled as the gunman lapped it up. He went over and untied the scarf, lifted the smaller man and carried him to bed. He kissed him lovingly and murmured, "I love ya."

Vincent yawned sleepily and muttered, "I love you too...and Cid, I like that scarf."


End file.
